1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging.
More particularly the present invention relates to examination of a specific area of anatomy by magnetic resonance imaging.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns marking the specific area to be examined.
2. Prior Art
The use of magnetic resonance imaging is well known as a noninvasive diagnostic tool for medical practitioners. Magnetic resonance images depict the interaction of body tissues with radio waves in a magnetic field. These interactions appear as dark and light areas on the images depending on the intensity of the signal produced. The difference in the intensities can be manipulated, to some extent, by adjusting the magnetic resonance imaging parameters. Bone and water cause an absence of signal making this technique very usefully in the diagnoses of soft tissue problems.
During a magnetic resonance imaging scan, large areas of the anatomy are usually examined and many areas can appear similar, for example discs in the back. This is fine if large regions are to be examined but makes it difficult to locate small specific sites. This inability to focus on the exact area of concern causes much frustration and possible inaccuracies in diagnose. To overcome this problem some way of indicating specific areas must be used.
One way of indicating the specific area to be examined is by using gadopentetate dimeglumine. This compound is injected into the bloodstream, working similar to iodine compounds in x-ray analysis, and shows up with good intensity in magnetic resonance imaging. Unfortunately, gadopentetate dimeglumine is considered to be a hazardous chemical and therefore, must be stored, handled and disposed of correctly and carefully. Also, because it is an injection it can only be used for very specific purposes, can be painful to the patient and is extremely expensive.
Another way of indicating the area of concern is to use a vitamin E capsule. Though it is easily disposed of, virtually painless to the patient, and inexpensive, it is not easy to use or to view. The capsule has a tendency to move off of the specific site unless it is some how attached to the patient, this is usually done by adhesive tape. Also, the small size of the capsule makes it hard to identify over the large areas scanned. Finally, vitamin E does not show up with much intensity on most magnetic resonance imaging scans making it almost impossible to identify.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is easy to use.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is safe and painless to the patient.
And another object of the invention is to provide a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is economical.
Still another object of this invention is the provision of a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is hypo-allergenic.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is disposable.
Yet still another object of the immediate invention is the provision of a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which complies with OSHA standards and FDA criteria.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which is pliable as well as durable, thereby being able to withstand the pressure of a human body while not causing discomfort when being laid upon for prolonged periods of time.
Still a further object of the invention is the provision of a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which does not obstruct the area to be imaged.
And still another object of the invention is to provide a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which can be seen on more images due to the size, configuration, and composition.
Yet still a further object of the invention is the provision of a marker for magnetic resonance imaging which makes it easy to locate an area of specific concern allowing for a narrower focus in the magnetic resonance imaging.